toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Ryan
Kevin Ryan (ケビンライアン Kebin Raian) Appearance Personality Relationships History Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Kevin has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting. Instinct Instinct (直感力 Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Battle Techniques Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī): Is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While it is in use, Appetite Energy is seen to be highly versatile, having offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications depending on how something with Gourmet Cells uses it. It has been shown to be able to produce from outside the actual body, allowing the bearer to solidify said energy into physical constructs, or tools, that they use for different purposes. It has been shown that the more mastery of Appetite Constructs, the more it can actually take on the said characteristics of a construct the user does. An example is seen when a construct of a variation of a blade is actually able to turn sharp, allowing them to actually cut through something and feel the slashing power and intense steel to cut through easily. It has been shown that a secondary variation is a form of energy-based attacks, concentrating the energy into a forward force that can hit the opponent, which is something powerful beasts are capable of doing when they fire off different variations of Appetite Blasts. It has been shown that Appetite Energy can not only be externalized, it can also be added into the user's internal body or tool, modifying and amplifying a user's abilities by infusing them with the essence of the cells themselves. An example is shown when a user adds the power of the energy to their attacks, like an Appetite Construct, the construct takes on the ability of the Gourmet Cells, causing the Appetite to embody it and consume it's target as if it was trying to eat it with incredible appetite. With his intelligence and creativity in order to create several hardened constructs imitating the composition of real beasts such as Humanoid-like birds or Winged Lizards which under Kevin's command attack his enemies using a variety of weapon-constructs, said weapons can also be created by Kevin himself in order for he to use although he rarely does it, Kevin also had shown the capability of completely engulfing himself in Appetite Energy to use it as an Offense-Defense Gigantic Armor. Offensive Techniques *'Construct Weapons' (コンストラクト・ウエポン Konsutorakuto Uepon): **'Holy Knife' (清包丁 (ホーリー・ナイフ) Hōrī Naifu lit. Purifying Carving Knife): *'Construct Beasts' (コンストラクト・ビースト Konsutorakuto Bīsuto): **'Holy' (清力 (ホーリー) Hōrī lit. Purifying Force): **'UnHoly' (弊力 (アンホーリー) Anhōrī lit. Corrupting Force): Defensive Techniques Supplementary Techniques *'Holy Wings' (清力の神翼 (ホーリー・ウィング) Hōrī Uingu lit. Divine Wings of Pure Power): *'Great Guardian' (須佐能乎 (グレート・ガーディアン) Gurēto Gādian lit. He With The Ability to Help By All Means): **'Corrupt Guardian' (須滅能乎 (コラップト・ガーディアン) Korapputo Gādian lit. He With The Ability to Kill By All Means): Quote Trivia *He is based off of Zeref from the Fairy Tail Series. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:B.U.W